The present invention relates to new 2,6-dioxabicyclo-[2,2,2]-octane-7-yl-acetaldehydes and their preparation.
This novel type of compounds provides useful intermediates from which a novel group of pharmacologically active 2,10-dioxa-tricyclo-[5,3,1,0.sup.3,8 ]-undecanes basically substituted in the 5-position can be prepared. For example, the new aldehyde compounds are intermediates in the synthesis of new N-(2,10-dioxa-tricyclo-[5,3,1,0.sup.3,8 ]-undecane-5-yl)-tryptamine derivatives with valuable pharmacological properties, particularly cardiovascular effects such as blood pressure lowering effects.